


The Heir

by emotionalsupporthufflepuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Acting, Breeding, Dirty Talk, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Pregnancy Kink, Role Playing, bad romance novels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalsupporthufflepuff/pseuds/emotionalsupporthufflepuff
Summary: Also known as: Hermione unlocks a new kink while reading ( and who hasn't)OrIt must be awkward to get it on in house full of sentient portraits.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 29
Kudos: 461
Collections: Seeded and Breeded (fill me up with all your love)





	The Heir

**Author's Note:**

> On Reddit I saw a comment that was something like "You could role play that your only worth to him is to produce an heir, complete with a dramatic chase scene and rippable chemise." and you know...I wasn't going to just not write that...

The tension at the breakfast table was palpable. Draco read the pages of the novel she had marked between two bookmarks, mouth hanging open slightly, tea going cold. Hermione cast a warming charm on it and resumed her worrying on her jumper sleeve picking it apart. 

After what felt like hours, he closed the book and examined the front cover. The witch on the front was wearing a long chemise, ripped across her bosom, heaving and ample of course. The ends were shredded artfully up to her thighs. The wizard whose arms she clutched was wearing robes that threatened to burst at every seam from the muscles underneath, as he looked solemnly off into the sunset. Since the cover was magical, the waves behind them crashed on the rocks they stood and the breasts of the witch threatened to spill over with every breath. 

_The Heir_ was the quintessential romance novel Hermione normally never read, but after telling a co-worker she’d read it and tell her why it was bad, it had sucked her in. Draco had always said he wanted to make _all_ her fantasies come true and finally she had stumbled across a challenge for him. 

He sipped his tea as his eyes flicked from her to the book and back again.

“What do you think?” her voice cracked with embarrassment and her face flushed from her hairline all the way down her neck. 

“This has nothing to do with you stopping the potion last month, right?” he took another sip of tea but met her eyes over the edge of the cup. 

“No, of course not. I only picked this up the other day.” she tensed at the suggestion. “It’s just...fortious timing.” 

“Seems like it.” he flipped the book over again. “Well…”

“Well, what?!” Hermione finally snapped at his lack of response to her proposal. If he was going to be like this, she would just shut the whole thing down and never bring it up again. 

He gestured around their very open and modern flat. “Would you like to rent an old creepy mansion or would you mind using the one I happen to have on hand? Or I could try to transfigure this place but I just don't think it has the right....”

Hermione sucked in a breath. “So...so you’ll do it? Are you sure?”

“I’ll try. “ He sipped the tea again and shrugged. “I don’t think I fancy robes quite this tight though so I will be forgoing that. “

“I think the Manor will work just fine as long as you can ensure your parents won’t come calling. “ She stood and took his face in both hands and kissed him, lingering and then taking another “I’ll make it worth your while.”

He swatted her behind and growled against her mouth. “It’s always worth it.” 

* * *

“What’s the safe word ?” he asked checking over his robes one last time. 

“Weasley. And I’ll change once we’re there.” Hermione had the long nightgown draped over her arm.

“And that’s when you want to start?” 

She nodded, color rising in her cheeks as anticipation and nerves washed over her. Desire was already burning low in her belly. The way his thumb made circles on her shoulder as he pulled her closer to apparate them both onto the Manor grounds told her he was feeling the same way. 

* * *

Hermione stood at the top of the grand staircase of Malfoy manor, clad in a sheer white nightgown, hair down and wild, wand lit and aloft as she looked down at him. In the light, he could see her nipples bared through the fabric and the shadow of the dip where her thighs met. The way the fabric clung to her curves made it obvious she wasn't wearing a bra or knickers which made his mouth water at the thought, despite the fact she technically covered from neck to ankles. There were even fussy little bows at the neck and wrist, tied to hide every inch of skin.

He wanted to rip it off her so bad, his fingers twitched. 

Her lips were parted as if she were already panting. Shifting his trousers under the old fashioned robes he licked his lips and tried to think of what to say first. 

"Evening, my lovely wife. " he lit his own wand with a little dramatic flourish. "All ready to retire for the evening?" 

She broke character for half a second as a smile broke across her face and she quickly pulled it back in. 

"You're supposed to be away for the rest of the month. Why are you here?!" She pitched her voice dramatically so it projected against the walls. 

"You know why I'm here! I've given you long enough but now it's time." He took a few steps up the stairs and gripped the rail. Hermione tensed and spread her feet ready in anticipation to run. "I want my heir from you, witch!" 

"No!I'm not ready!" She cried and took off running down the hall, gown flowing behind her. He gave her a three-second head start before sprinting up the stairs after her. 

A door at the end of the long corridor clicked shut as he rounded to the top. Of course, he knew what room she went into, but he stopped and rattled a few other doors in the frames, pretending to look for her. 

A full-body portrait of Brutus Malfoy sauntered into the frame next to one of the doors, wearing all white robes and a disdainful expression. 

"She's in the last room on the left, you dolt. " The portrait drawled at him, stabbing a walking stick towards it. "And why chase her like a barbarian? Just stun her if she's not being compliant." 

"First of all, I told you lot to bugger off to the third floor for the night." Draco snapped at his ancestor. "Second of all, fuck off we're ….doing something….no one asked you." 

Brutus examined his sleeve looking bored. "Tell me you're not really intending to have an heir with the Mudblood are you? We all thought this little childish rebellion of yours would be over by now." 

Draco felt the semi that'd been pulling at his trousers disappear at the word "Mudblood." uttered in direct reference to Hermione and rage quickly replaced the lust that had been making his heart pound. 

"This isn't a _phase_ that's my fucking wife and I've been telling all you nosey sods to get used to it for years now. She is going to be the mother of my children, all of them. We'll fill the place up with curly-headed little half-bloods if she wants and there's nothing you can do about it " He took a deep breath and unclenched the fist he wanted to drive through the canvas. “And I’ll burn the next one of you who refers to her as ‘Mudblood’ “

“You wouldn’t- “

“Try me.”

There was a gasp from the end of the hall. Hermione had been watching, face half-hidden behind a pillar. She stared at him for a moment and his heart dropped fearing she had overheard the wrong parts of the conversation. As came into her view he saw that her lips open as her chest lifted struggling for air, a strawberry colored flush rising up around what part of her neck he could see, up through her cheeks. Her thighs were pressed in tight together, rubbing desperate for friction. 

She was so obviously turned on, it brought his erection back to life with vengeance. It took him a minute to remember what he wanted to say. 

"There you are, my pretty little wife." He took slow, deliberate steps and she ran back into the bedroom and he chased after her. 

"....should have never mixed with the Black family…" he heard the portrait mumble.

Draco rolled his eyes, flipped off the portrait and pulled all his focus back into what he was doing. The bedroom door was unlocked and no sooner did he have it open when she pounced. Her fist curled into the front of his robes pulling him down to her mouth, hot on his with a brutal kiss. 

In one motion she wrapped her legs around his waist and lifted her by the arse and walked them to the bed. She never let up her assault on his mouth and he chuckled darkly as her half threw her on to the bed. Grabbing the gown by the hem she started to lift but he grabbed her wrist to stop her. 

Her hair was a disastrous nest of curls around her head as he caged her arms around her letting her hip cradle his. “Draco...please...put a baby in me...now…”

He let the fingers of his right-hand tease against her taught nipples straining against the fabric and she squirmed under him, whining and begging. Tugging the bow at her throat lose, he peeled back the fabric to expose the skin underneath then took it in his fingers and tore it open, baring her tits to him, making her cry out in surprise as the material fell to sides and the cool air sent goosebumps over her overheated body. He did the same thing from the bottom until her entire body was displayed out before him. 

She looked like a vision, lying there, panting for him in the tattered fabric. This is what he lived for, making her feel this way, bringing her to new heights of pleasure, making all her wildest dreams come true. 

But then again she always did the same for him, and now she was going to forever one-up him by bringing their child into the world. The emotion of the moment caught him off guard as her face turned into a question of concern. 

“M’fine.” He ripped his robes off and his shirt up over his head to hide his face for a few seconds and then finally the trousers, freeing his straining cock from its confinement.

Hermione tilted her hips up impatiently and he let his hand drift down between her legs to tease at her entrance. She was dripping for him, grinding against his palm. 

“Fill me up. Let me carry your heir, please. “ She tossed her head to the side as his fingers curled inside her. “Draco.” she pleaded, clawing at every inch of skin she could get. 

Pulling his fingers away, he swiftly buried himself inside her, relishing the feeling as her walls fluttered tight around him, adjusting to his size. She gasped and her eyes screwed shut. 

“Look at me.” Her eyes flew open as he slowly dragged himself out of her and slammed back in, refilling her. “ Look at me as I fill you up, Hermione. “ She moaned and dug her heels into his arse begging him wordlessly to go faster. He picked up to a steady but brutal pace, thumbing at her clit watching her quickly unravel underneath him. His balls tighten and his own orgasm threatened to crest before she was good and spent but he was determined to hear her scream first. 

“Come for me, love. Come for me and I’ll fill you up and give you that baby, I swear, I will.” Sweat was rolling down his back but she was so close, she was giving him all the signs. “Scream for me, Hermione.”

Finally, she let herself fall apart, screaming and gripping on his shoulders as if she were afraid she’d slip away, becoming boneless and lost in her own haze. He spilled inside her, muttering half-formed praise about her perfect body against her shoulder. Gripping her hips he stayed there until he was completely empty and then as slow as he could manage, pulled out.

Moments later as she curled into his side and made abstract patterns on his chest, she mumbled quietly “Thank you.”

“For what? I don’t know if you noticed but that was mutually beneficial.” stroked the top of her hair, still trying to regain all the blood back to his brain. 

“For standing up for me against that portrait. I know there was a time your family’s approval meant everything.”

He took her hand and laced their fingers together. “My family’s approval does matter to me. You’re my family now. You and whatever kids we have. That’s who matters.” He kissed her forehead and she hummed a noise of contentment and he leaned back closing his eyes.

“Also it’s very sexy to watch you verbally tear people apart.”

He opened one eye. “Have you seen the third floor by any chance?” 


End file.
